The present invention is embodied within a holder on which may be supported a socket of the type coupled to a wrench for imparting torque to a nut.
Socket wrenches are usually sold and used with an array of sockets for engagement with a range of nut sizes. The sockets may be stored in tool boxes or tool chests along with the socket wrench which commonly is of the ratchet type. To facilitate selection of the correct socket for the task at hand it is highly desirable that the sockets be kept in orderly fashion in the tool box or chest. Provisions for the orderly storage of wrench sockets include various types of holders. The prior art includes holders having multiple studs each similar to the drive stud of a socket wrench mounted on a base to receive a socket. While such a provision for socket retention may retain the wrench socket in place such a holder is of costly manufacture as ordinarily a coil spring biased ball element is utilized to seat within a recess of the socket. As a tool set, including a socket wrench and several sockets are costly, the provision of the foregoing described socket holder renders the tool set even more costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473 discloses several socket holders in place on a base with each holder having a pair of ball elements biased by a spring therebetween for seated engagement with a recessed inner wall surface of a wrench socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,393 discloses a socket holder each having multiple retainers graduating in size to accept sockets intended for use with socket wrenches having different sized drive studs. The socket is retained in place by gravity. Sheets provided with several such retainers may be adhesively attached or magnetically held in place within a tool box drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,453 discloses a display rack including a socket fastening device for socket retention on a display rack with a theft avoidance feature. The fastening device includes a pair of parallel legs having a resilient arm therebetween with an outwardly projecting catch on the arm. For theft prevention the catch must be forced out of a detent opening in the socket requiring the purchaser or sales person to insert an elongate implement through the socket drive recess to pry the catch carrying arm inwardly for catch removal from the opening. While the fastening device is apparently suitable for displayed tools, such socket retention would be highly impractical for a workman who frequently must change socket sizes on a job.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,020 shows a dovetailed grooved base which slidably receives a multitude of square posts or studs in an adjustable manner with the posts each serving to store wrench sockets thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,998 discloses a device for storing sockets and wrenches with a multitude of clips provided with each having a head of a resilient nature shaped and sized to engage the drive recess of a socket in a frictional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,544 discloses a base having rows of cylindrical posts each sized to accept wrench sockets having different sized drive openings. The device is of molded construction with the socket receiving posts sized to provide a "slip fit" with the drive opening of each socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,181; 5,343,181 and 5,550,631 issued to the same inventor disclose a holder for two different lengths of sockets with provision made for retention of the wrench sockets in place by magnetic force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,823 discloses a socket holder essentially of molded construction which may be shaped for retention of a ball element biased by a coil spring to seat in a socket recess.